"Pyramid Forbid" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
19:29 <@Heather-> -- START -- 19:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (WTF? xD) 19:30 <@Heather-> *wakes up* 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Izzy: *wakes up, singing* 19:30 <@Noah|WM> (wakes up) 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Oh, how I love to sing! 19:30 <@Noah|WM> Izzy 19:30 <@Noah|WM> :| 19:30 <@Heather-> I am so glad to have Geoff gone. :d 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> It's one of my favorite things! 19:30 <@Noah|WM> :| 19:30 <@Heather-> No "dude" for the rest of the day. 19:30 <@Lindsay|> *wakes up* 19:30 <@Noah|WM> I hate that song 19:30 <@Heather-> He was so majorly annoying. 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I'm skipping along to the Dining Hall! 19:30 <@Noah|WM> I agree Heather 19:30 <@Lindsay|> Who was annoying? 19:30 <@Noah|WM> :| 19:30 <@Heather-> Now, if only we can get rid of Iziot. 19:30 <@Lindsay|> Wait 19:30 <@Noah|WM> (walks to dining hall) 19:30 tdifanie100_Is_W ~tdifanie1@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:30 <@Lindsay|> why is Noah in here 19:30 <@Lindsay|> :| 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> We're I *looks out the window* hope we don't have to fall! 19:30 <@Heather-> :| 19:30 <@Heather-> Ewwww! 19:30 <@Lindsay|> This is the girl's area 19:30 <@Lindsay|> Ew... 19:30 <@Lindsay|> :-/ 19:30 <@Heather-> Get out! 19:30 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *is still sleeping* 19:30 <@Lindsay|> He's gone now 19:31 <@Lindsay|> But that was weird. 19:31 <@Heather-> You're weirder than LeShawna's weave. 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *sits down* 19:31 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:31 <@Heather-> *looks over at a sleeping LeShawna* 19:31 <@Lindsay|> I am? 19:31 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:31 Duncan|Zach8 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:31 <@Heather-> Not you. 19:31 <@Lindsay|> Oh. 19:31 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *groans* 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Ughhhhhh... 19:31 <@Lindsay|> I'm your BFFFL. 19:31 <@Heather-> What's wrong now? 19:31 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I don't know. 19:31 <@Heather-> You've got stomach cramps from eating too much? XD 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: O.o 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :o 19:31 <@Lindsay|> *giggles* 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: How did you know? 19:31 <@Heather-> *giggles* 19:31 <@Lindsay|> That was funny, Heather. 19:31 <@Heather-> >.> 19:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) Girl put laxatives in my drink. -.- 19:31 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:32 <@Lindsay|> Remember last night 19:32 <@Heather-> :d 19:32 <@Heather-> Well... 19:32 <@Heather-> I don't know at all, LeShawna. 19:32 <@Heather-> :d 19:32 <@Lindsay|> when you told me to put those things in her drink? 19:32 <@Lindsay|> Remember that? 19:32 <@Heather-> O.O 19:32 <@Heather-> Lindsay. 19:32 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I:L: O.O 19:32 <@Lindsay|> That was funny too 19:32 <@Heather-> Shut up. 19:32 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Oh, really? 19:32 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:32 <@Lindsay|> Ohhh 19:32 <@Lindsay|> that was supposed to be a secret 19:32 <@Lindsay|> right 19:32 <@Lindsay|> sorry 19:32 <@Lindsay|> :-/ 19:32 Duncan|Zach5 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:32 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) I can't believe I decided to trust that girl for even a second. >.< 19:32 <@Lindsay|> I'm going to go to breakfast now... 19:32 <@Heather-> *chuckles* Well, it was just payback for STEALING the win from me in the last episode. 19:32 tdifanie100_Is_W ~tdifanie1@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has quit Quit 19:32 <@Heather-> I, the Red-Hot Panther, should've won. 19:33 <@Lindsay|> Wait! 19:33 No. 19:33 <@Noah|WM> (laughs) 19:33 <@Lindsay|> What about me? 19:33 <@Heather-> Instead of your melodic moron shtick. 19:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Oh, it's my fault that strippers lose challenges? 19:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 19:33 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:33 <@Heather-> :@ 19:33 I think Geoff or Me Should of won. 19:33 :s 19:33 <@Lindsay|> Heather's a stripper? 19:33 <@ChrisMcLean> (Oooooooooooh. xD) 19:33 <@Lindsay|> :| 19:33 <@Heather-> Oh, oh, whatever, LeShawna! 19:33 <@Lindsay|> Duncan's in here too!! 19:33 (XDDDDDDDD) 19:33 <@Lindsay|> Duncan, this is the girl's area 19:33 <@Heather-> At least Im pretty enough to be one! *storms off* 19:33 <@Lindsay|> :-/ 19:33 O.o 19:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *is wearing her see-through bedwear* 19:33 How'd I end up here? 19:33 <@Heather-> *storms into the kitchen* 19:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: DUNCAN! :@ 19:33 <@Lindsay|> I don't know 19:33 <@Lindsay|> :| 19:33 Traveler ~traveler@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:33 *is shoved out* 19:33 <@Lindsay|> Bye! ^.^ 19:33 <@Lindsay|> *follows Heather* 19:34 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:34 <@Noah|WM> What is our challenge for today? 19:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *is sitting in the Dining Hall with Noah* 19:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Hey, Noah! :) 19:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: How's life? 19:34 <@Lindsay|> *is standing behind Heather* 19:34 <@Noah|WM> Hey Izzy. 19:34 <@Noah|WM> Awful 19:34 O.o How did I end up here? *goes to boys bed and find's Izzy's MP# in my bed 19:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Great! 19:34 Oh. 19:34 <@Noah|WM> (gets some more chocolate jellybeans) 19:34 <@Noah|WM> >_< 19:34 *goes to Mess hall* 19:34 <@Heather-> (conf) I am so over these losers. Lindsay's okay, and LeShawna's...uuuggggh, FINE, but...oh my gosh, Duncan and Noah have as much brainpower as two flip-flops combined. 19:34 <@Noah|WM> I can't believe I won that. 19:34 <@Heather-> (conf) And Izzy! 19:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Those jellybeans look like guinea pig turds! :) 19:34 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 19:34 O.o 19:34 <@Heather-> (conf) Aaaargh! Only the million bucks is keeping me from strangling her! 19:34 <@Noah|WM> (throws them out) 19:34 *is slightly disturbed* 19:35 <@Noah|WM> *************8 19:35 (Conf) Today started weird 19:35 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *gets dressed, walks into the Dining Hall* 19:35 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Woooo! I'm pumped! :) 19:35 <@Lindsay|> Heather, why are you mad? 19:35 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:35 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *covering ears* Stop screaming! -.- 19:35 <@Heather-> Ugh. 19:35 <@Lindsay|> Are you mad at me? 19:35 <@Heather-> I'm not mad, I'm just... 19:35 <@Heather-> Tired of this game. 19:35 <@Lindsay|> I'm sorry :'( 19:35 <@Noah|WM> It's fine Heather 19:35 <@Lindsay|> Oh, that's it 19:35 <@Lindsay|> okay 19:35 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:35 <@Noah|WM> :) 19:35 <@Heather-> *covers ears* 19:35 <@Heather-> I know something's coming. 19:35 <@Heather-> I can tell... 19:35 <@Heather-> -_- 19:35 Duncan|Zach8 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 19:35 <@Lindsay|> ... 19:36 <@Heather-> Wait for it... 19:36 <@Lindsay|> Hmm... 19:36 Chris is coming in 5 19:36 4 19:36 3 19:36 2 19:36 <@Lindsay|> maybe there's a prize! 19:36 1 19:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks into the kitchen/dining area* Geez... ENOUGH with the screaming, and the arguing, and the Heather's-an-evil-devil....ing. -.-' 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (xcD) 19:36 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *xD 19:36 <@Heather-> I'm VERY nice. :D 19:36 (XD) 19:36 <@Lindsay|> I know, right> 19:36 <@Lindsay|> ? 19:36 Uh huh 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Screaming? 19:36 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:36 Like my foot 19:36 <@Noah|WM> You were probably nice 15 years ago 19:36 <@Lindsay|> Heather's my BFFFL 19:36 <@Noah|WM> >.. 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: That wasn't screaming. 19:36 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:36 <@Noah|WM> >.>* 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: THis is screaming. 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *screams in CHris's ear* 19:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 19:36 <@Noah|WM> Izzy 19:36 <@Noah|WM> Please. :| 19:36 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:36 Dakotacoons0 has changed nick to Dakotacoons 19:36 O.o 19:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *comes in, wearing an outfit similar to one shown on WLAE - Part 1* If you're all finished, can I start now? 19:36 Someone is gonna be deaf 19:37 <@Lindsay|> ... 19:37 <@Heather-> Do we have a challenge, or do I have to stand here next to Iziot for the rest of the day 19:37 <@Heather-> ? 19:37 <@Noah|WM> o.O :| 19:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: If you don't have abs, put a shirt on, Mr. Flab. -.- 19:37 <@Noah|WM> Eygpt?! 19:37 <@Lindsay|> I'm here too! 19:37 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> If it's not obvious by my formal attire.... 19:37 Oh gee. You look like a person from pyramids. 19:37 <@Heather-> Wow. 19:37 <@Heather-> Intelligent, Duncan. 19:37 <@Lindsay|> Do I get a costume too? 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> We're taking a field trip to the pyramids, in Egypt. :d 19:37 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:37 <@Heather-> You're so smart. 19:37 <@Lindsay|> Oooooh 19:37 <@Lindsay|> Egypt 19:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: OHMIGOSH! 19:37 Traveler5 ~traveler@ool-18bc98ce.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Get excited!! 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Guys!! 19:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I WENT ON A FIELD TRIP IN 10TH GRADE! 19:37 <@Lindsay|> I love the snow 19:37 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:37 <@Heather-> Get a life!! 19:37 Yeah, At least I know how to get by on the streets 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> This is Egypt! 19:37 <@Heather-> Guys!! 19:37 <@Heather-> :D 19:37 :s 19:37 <@ChrisMcLean> :@ 19:37 <@Lindsay|> ... 19:37 <@Heather-> Ugh. 19:38 <@Heather-> I'm so sick of this. 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean> -_-' 19:38 <@Heather-> What are we even going to DO in Egypt? 19:38 It's a waste land 19:38 <@Lindsay|> But, Heather 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: THis kid drowned at the beach after a first-year student teacher wasn't supervising her. 19:38 >_> 19:38 <@Heather-> Wrestle camels? 19:38 <@Heather-> >.> 19:38 <@Lindsay|> We get to play in the snow!! 19:38 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean> *plane lands in a remote location in Egypt* 19:38 Die of heat 19:38 >_> 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Wrestle camels!? :) 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Everybody, out. -.-' 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I speak camel! 19:38 <@Lindsay|> ... 19:38 <@Lindsay|> Where's the snow, Chris. 19:38 <@Lindsay|> This isn't Egypt. 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *yawns and spit on Heather* 19:38 <@Noah|WM> "Fantastic" Izzy 19:38 <@Lindsay|> Silly :p 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 19:38 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Ooooh hoo hoo! 19:38 <@Noah|WM> I don't think that is possibl- (laughs) 19:38 <@Heather-> :@ 19:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... I said, "Everybody, out!!" :| 19:38 <@Heather-> Fine!! 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *puts hand up towards Izzy for a high-five* 19:39 <@Heather-> But don't expect LeShawna to be alive after we walk off this plane. 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *takes LeShawna's hand and tosses her into te sand* 19:39 <@Noah|WM> No need to be loud. >.> 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: O.O 19:39 <@Heather-> *struts off* 19:39 <@Noah|WM> (Walks out of the plane) 19:39 <@Lindsay|> *follows* 19:39 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:39 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Haha! *walks out* 19:39 <@Lindsay|> See, look. This isn't Egypt. 19:39 It's too fot to go out THERE 19:39 hot* 19:39 <@Lindsay|> Chris is so silly, Heather. 19:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ... All aruging aside, you guys ready for a little fun? :) 19:39 <@Noah|WM> Can we go somewhere cooler? 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) Hot thighs! Hot thighs! Hot thighs!!!! :'( 19:39 <@Noah|WM> Fun? Each time you say fun is torture. >.> 19:39 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Fun? :) 19:40 I'll be in- *the plane takes off* 19:40 <@Heather-> If your idea of fun is sun-tanning. 19:40 <@Heather-> Then, sure. 19:40 <@Heather-> :d 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *points to a distant pyramid* I'd like to call this challenge, "Pyramid Over Under"!! :) 19:40 Great. 19:40 We're stuck here 19:40 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: What? 19:40 (@BB Are you going to copy every quote from WLAE? XD) 19:40 <@Noah|WM> CONF: I am not running like an idiot. >. 19:40 >_> 19:40 <@Lindsay|> (Wow, this is original) 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (No, shut up. XD) 19:40 <@Noah|WM> (XD) 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (It's just the same challenge. :p) 19:40 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Would you rather be taking care of a camel? -.-) 19:40 <@Lindsay|> (...) 19:40 (:)) 19:40 (yes.) 19:40 <@Lindsay|> (Goodness, you're clever) 19:40 <@Heather-> (*smacks FH*) 19:40 <@Heather-> (Get ahold of yourself! :@) 19:40 <@Lindsay|> (:-@) 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> The objective? Finding a way across this pyramid to the finish line... 19:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Your choice... 19:41 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Ooooh! 19:41 Duncan|Zach3 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:41 <@Lindsay|> (Do you want to play Lindsay?) 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean> You can go OVER or UNDER the pyramid. 19:41 <@Heather-> (No. :p) 19:41 <@Lindsay|> (I'll leave.) 19:41 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Can I walk around the side? :) 19:41 <@Heather-> (FH, I was kidding. 19:41 <@Heather-> (FH, I was kidding.)* 19:41 <@Heather-> That's not a bad idea, LeShawna. 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean> First one to cross the finish line receives invincibility. ^_^ 19:41 <@Lindsay|> (Sure you were.) 19:41 <@Noah|WM> CONF: I am going under, because if you go over, I am not running up and down for 500 hours. >.> 19:41 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:41 <@Lindsay|> I'm on Heather's team!! 19:41 <@Heather-> Okay. 19:41 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:41 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) Imma go under. It's colder down there. >.> 19:41 <@Heather-> But I'll require someone to carry me 19:41 <@Heather-> :d 19:41 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:41 <@Heather-> to the line 19:41 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: (conf) I'm going over! :) 19:41 <@Heather-> :D 19:41 Izzy, LeShawna. We should work together. Maybe we can be quick about it. 19:41 <@Lindsay|> Hmm... 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean> But, be warned.... There are many booby-traps located UNDER the pyramid. 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean> There are also.... 19:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait. 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I wanna go over! 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Scratch that. 19:42 <@Lindsay|> Let's go over, Heather 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I wanna go under. 19:42 <@Lindsay|> Then we can get tan! 19:42 <@Lindsay|> Eeeeeeeeee!! 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Just go with the first sentence. 19:42 (conf) Working togeht may be the best shot to win. 19:42 <@Heather-> *cough* LeShawna, Lindsay. Since you're the only girls here... *glares at Izzy* 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone, proceed to the STARTING LINE! 19:42 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone, proceed to the STARTING LINE! 19:42 <@Heather-> You can carry me. 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Thanks, Heather! :) 19:42 <@Noah|WM> (Walks to starting line) 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: No thanks, girl. 19:42 <@Lindsay|> *goes to the starting line.* 19:42 <@Heather-> To the line. 19:42 *goes to the starting line* 19:42 <@Heather-> :@ 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I'm going under anyways. 19:42 <@Heather-> LeShawna. 19:42 <@Lindsay|> but...I don't want to :-/ 19:42 <@Heather-> I ASKED you to carry me. 19:42 <@Heather-> >.> 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: And I refused. 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :) 19:42 <@Heather-> You know, you've got a real nerve doing that! 19:42 <@Lindsay|> Yeah, LeShawna, carry her 19:42 <@Heather-> Chunky. 19:42 <@Heather-> :@ 19:42 <@Lindsay|> :-@ 19:42 Duncan|Zach3 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> It's fairly simple... 19:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Are we all ready!? 19:42 Duncan|Zach5 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Skinny little witch. 19:42 <@Lindsay|> (conf 19:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: >.> 19:43 <@Noah|WM> Yes. 19:43 <@Heather-> Whatever, LeShawna! Why don't you go canoodle with your socially inept boyfriend?! :@ 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Are we all ready!? :-@ 19:43 <@Lindsay|> *(conf) Heather and LeShawna are so silly 19:43 <@Noah|WM> Yes, you fool. >.> 19:43 Duncan|Zach9 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Why don't you flirt with that dude two years older than you? 19:43 <@Heather-> :@ 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: What was his name? 19:43 <@Heather-> What-ever. 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: DIcky Daniels? 19:43 <@Noah|WM> Richturd Daniels 19:43 <@Lindsay|> Um... 19:43 <@Heather-> I am so winning this challenge. 19:43 <@Noah|WM> >.> 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *waves a flag in front of the contestants* Just go. -.-' 19:43 <@Heather-> :@ 19:43 Izzy, We can go over together 19:43 <@Noah|WM> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDddd) 19:43 <@Heather-> O.O 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> *waves a flag in front of the contestants* Just go. -.-' 19:43 <@Noah|WM> (I so had to say that XD) 19:43 <@Heather-> *starts to run* 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *runs under* 19:43 <@Heather-> I'm going under! 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather takes the lead. 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *stops in front of the pyramid* 19:43 <@Heather-> *follows LeShawna* 19:43 <@Noah|WM> (Runs under the pyramid) 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Ugh. 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Oh, great. 19:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Four frickin' paths.v 19:43 <@ChrisMcLean> It seems EVERYONE is running under. 19:44 <@Lindsay|> *starts climbing over* 19:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 19:44 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:44 <@Noah|WM> There are four paths 19:44 <@Heather-> ... 19:44 <@Lindsay|> I'm going over 19:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I'm going over! 19:44 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I'm going over! 19:44 <@Noah|WM> I am going... (walks to the second path) 19:44 (Indie Geoff, much?) 19:44 <@Heather-> Hmmm.. 19:44 <@Lindsay|> *keeps climbing* 19:44 Duncan|Zach3 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:44 <@Heather-> well, LeShawna. 19:44 <@ChrisMcLean> I forgot to mention.... *yells* If you go under, there's 4 paths you can take. ^_^ 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *begins to run up the pyramid steps* 19:44 <@Heather-> Since you clearly have no sense of direction... 19:44 Izzy wait up! 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 19:44 *follows Izzy* 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *goes into the far left pathg* 19:44 <@Lindsay|> *climbs up more* 19:44 <@Heather-> *groans* I mean, I need help thinking of a path to choose. :$ 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *path 19:44 <@Heather-> Wait! 19:44 <@Heather-> Ni! 19:44 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 19:44 <@Heather-> No!* 19:44 <@Noah|WM> (goes to far right path) 19:44 *climbs up with Izzy* 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *begins to run* 19:44 <@Heather-> *runs after LeShawna* 19:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Hey, Duncan! :) 19:45 <@Heather-> *catches up to LeShawna* 19:45 <@Lindsay|> *keeps climbing* 19:45 <@Noah|WM> (walks) 19:45 <@Heather-> You know...*pants* 19:45 LeShawna, You're going over the pyramid?! 19:45 <@Lindsay|> Oh, I'm going to be SO tan ^.^ 19:45 <@Heather-> This place... 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) I am tired of this anorexic little biscuit tryin' to boss me around!! :@ 19:45 <@Noah|WM> It's so hot here 19:45 <@Heather-> Is.. 19:45 <@Heather-> Really... 19:45 <@Heather-> Cold... 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Oh, dang. 19:45 <@Heather-> *pants* 19:45 <@Heather-> Can you get me a heater? 19:45 <@Heather-> :) 19:45 (goof) 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Even Shawndra's gettin' goosebumps. 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: No. -.- 19:45 <@Heather-> Fine. 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *keeps running* 19:45 <@Heather-> >.> 19:45 <@Heather-> Wait... 19:45 *climbing up with Izzy( 19:45 <@Noah|WM> (begins to run) 19:45 <@Heather-> Did you hear that?! 19:45 <@Heather-> O.O 19:45 <@Noah|WM> This is so fail. >.> 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *has reaches the top of the pyramid* :) 19:45 <@Lindsay|> *climbs up further* 19:45 <@Heather-> *trembles in fear* 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: No. 19:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 19:45 <@Lindsay|> Hmm... 19:45 <@Heather-> Shaking! 19:46 <@Heather-> I heard shaking!! 19:46 *keeps Climbing* 19:46 <@Heather-> :'( 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: We do NOT have time to worry over a NOI-- O.O 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I feel it!! 19:46 <@Heather-> Aaaahh! 19:46 <@Noah|WM> (hears footstops above the pyramid) 19:46 <@Noah|WM> (gulps) 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *keeps running* :'( 19:46 *is on top of Pyramid* 19:46 <@Noah|WM> (continues to run away) 19:46 Phew... 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Hmmm... 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: AHA! 19:46 <@Lindsay|> *climbs up to the top* 19:46 <@Lindsay|> ^.^ 19:46 <@Lindsay|> I made it! 19:46 <@Noah|WM> This is much... weirder than I thought. :p 19:46 <@Heather-> *runs after LeShawna* LeShawna! If I die, I just wanna let you know...those shoes aren't that ugly, after all! 19:46 <@Lindsay|> Hi Duncan 19:46 Now to find away to get down. 19:46 <@Lindsay|> now what? :-/ 19:46 <@Lindsay|> Oh 19:46 Hi lindsat.... 19:46 <@Lindsay|> down... 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: They never were. :| 19:46 <@Lindsay|> *looks down* 19:46 <@Lindsay|> :| 19:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *keeps running* 19:46 <@Heather-> *chuckles* 19:46 <@Lindsay|> Oh no. 19:46 <@Noah|WM> And I thought pyramids weren't much of a big deal with nothing but sand in it. 19:46 <@Heather-> Yeah, right. XD 19:46 <@Lindsay|> :-/ 19:46 I'm jumping. 19:46 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:47 <@Heather-> Y 19:47 <@Lindsay|> This is scary... 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *stops* Y'know what!? :@ 19:47 <@Heather-> *keeps running* 19:47 <@Heather-> What?! 19:47 *jumps down and falls on steps 19:47 <@Heather-> *stops* 19:47 <@Lindsay|> I don't like being so high up... 19:47 ow! 19:47 Ew! 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Hi. :) *runs in front of Heather* 19:47 Oh! 19:47 <@Lindsay|> *gasp* 19:47 <@Heather-> o.o 19:47 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) Gotta slow this girl down. -.- 19:47 <@Lindsay|> CHRIS? 19:47 <@Heather-> *runs after LeShawna* 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *runs down* 19:47 *falling down steps on pyramid* 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Yee-haw! 19:47 <@Noah|WM> (continues to run) 19:47 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:47 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:47 *trips izzy* 19:47 <@ChrisMcLean> (Damn... I went AFK. -.-) 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *stumbles, rolls and reaches the bottom* 19:47 <@Heather-> Oh, oh, yeah, sure, ditch me! Because I'm TOTALLY useless! Way to go, LeShawna, you just gave up your last hope of winning! -.-' 19:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> : O.o 19:47 <@Lindsay|> *shouting* Chris! 19:47 Sorry Izzy! 19:47 *reach bottom* 19:47 OW! 19:48 *gets up 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *spits on Duncan* 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :@ 19:48 <@Heather-> *pants* 19:48 O.o 19:48 <@Noah|WM> (the path merges into the third one) 19:48 Duncan|Zach9 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 19:48 <@Noah|WM> :S 19:48 Sorry girl! 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *gets up andruns towards the finish line* 19:48 <@Noah|WM> Okaaaay... :| 19:48 *runs with Izzy* 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *crosses* 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 19:48 <@Noah|WM> (continues to run, as he sees light) 19:48 <@Lindsay|> I can't move 19:48 <@Heather-> *opens door outside the pyramid* 19:48 <@Lindsay|> :'( 19:48 I wil- *crosses* 19:48 <@Lindsay|> I'm scared. 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *finally gets out of the pyramid* 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Woo! 19:48 <@Noah|WM> (makes it to the finish line, panting) 19:48 Sorry Girl 19:48 <@Lindsay|> DUNCAN, IZZY, help!! 19:48 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *reaches the end, sweating* 19:48 THINK OF IT AS A WATER SLIDE 19:48 LINDSAY 19:48 <@Heather-> *storms to the end* 19:48 <@Heather-> -.-' 19:48 <@Lindsay|> But I ca- 19:48 <@Noah|WM> (high-fives LeShawna) 19:48 <@Lindsay|> *slips* 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Woo! 19:49 <@Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! 19:49 <@Noah|WM> Lindsay 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I'm safe! :) 19:49 <@Noah|WM> It's fine 19:49 <@Heather-> So, who won?! 19:49 Izzy 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I think :| 19:49 <@Lindsay|> *falls down the pyramid* 19:49 >_> 19:49 <@Noah|WM> You'll probably die 19:49 <@Noah|WM> :) 19:49 <@Heather-> Great. 19:49 <@Heather-> THAT'S JUST GREAT. 19:49 <@Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! 19:49 <@Heather-> IZIOT WIN. 19:49 <@Noah|WM> CONF: Like I care or anything. 19:49 <@Lindsay|> *lands in the sand* 19:49 <@Heather-> That's just superb!! 19:49 <@Heather-> -.-' 19:49 <@Lindsay|> :( 19:49 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:49 <@Lindsay|> Heather!! 19:49 I came second 19:49 <@Heather-> What?! 19:49 <@Noah|WM> At least I came in third. (sweats) 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Heather, there's a scorpion stuck to your short shorts. 19:49 <@Lindsay|> *runs up to Heather and crosses the line* 19:49 <@Heather-> O.O 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :| 19:49 <@Heather-> Ahhhhhhhh! 19:49 <@Lindsay|> Heather!! 19:49 <@Heather-> *runs around in circles* 19:49 <@Heather-> Get it off! 19:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *laughs uncontrollably* 19:49 <@Heather-> Get it off, get it off, get it off! 19:49 <@Noah|WM> You are running like a fool. 19:49 <@Lindsay|> I found you. 19:49 <@Lindsay|> :o 19:49 (conf) Laughs uncontrollaby* 19:50 <@Heather-> *screams* 19:50 ChefHatchet|_ bb6b00fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.0.253 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:50 <@Lindsay|> I'll get it 19:50 <@Lindsay|> Here little scorpion :) 19:50 <@Noah|WM> CONF: (laughs) 19:50 <@Heather-> O.O 19:50 <@Heather-> Lindsay... 19:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :| 19:50 <@Heather-> I wouldn't... 19:50 Lindsya.... 19:50 <@Noah|WM> :| 19:50 It's not safe 19:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Everyone's crossed? :|) 19:50 <@Noah|WM> conf: This won't be pretty. 19:50 <@Lindsay|> Come here 19:50 <@Lindsay|> Yes? 19:50 <@Lindsay|> :) 19:50 Iy's poisonous 19:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Everyone's crossed? :|) 19:50 <@Noah|WM> (yes) 19:50 It* 19:50 <@Noah|WM> (yes) 19:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Chris, your cue. :p;) 19:50 <@Heather-> Well, then. 19:50 <@Lindsay|> Oh... 19:50 <@Lindsay|> (I have...) 19:50 (Yeah. Izzy first, Duncan Second) 19:50 (Noah Third, Leshawna Fourth 19:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Then Noah, LeShawna, Heather, and Lindsay.) 19:50 Lindsay| ~freehugs4@c-68-58-2-121.hsd1.in.comcast.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:51 <@Heather-> *long, obnoxious sigh* 19:51 (yeah 19:51 <@Heather-> This is so lame. 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean> (-.-) 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean> (*very annoyed*) 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: You're lame. -.- 19:51 <@Heather-> (Why?) 19:51 <@Heather-> (Iziot won.) 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Short challenge? xD) 19:51 Freehugs41 ~freehugs4@c-68-58-2-121.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:51 <@Heather-> Oh, shut UP, LeShawna!! 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine... 19:51 <@Heather-> :@ 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: >.> 19:51 (Lindsay Left) 19:51 (We expand next episode) 19:51 (Sorry) 19:51 Freehugs41 has changed nick to Lindsay| 19:51 (;p) 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *hugs Chris* 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: So, what's up? 19:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 19:51 Lindsay| has changed nick to Lindsay- 19:51 (I'm here!) 19:51 (>.<) 19:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Izzy, congratulations on winning.... Everyone else, take a vote!! Izzy is apparently immune. :s 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Wooo! 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 19:52 (What'd I miss?) 19:52 <@Heather-> *shakes head disapprovingly* 19:52 <@Heather-> Well, LeShawna. 19:52 <@Heather-> You didnt 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: ? 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean> (Worst. RP. Ever. -.-) 19:52 :o 19:52 <@Heather-> You didn't do a TERRIBLE job in the challenge.* 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I didn't....? 19:52 <@Heather-> (Why?) 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Yeah, I didn't. 19:52 Traveler8 traveler@c-1d0ae255.017-73-7673743.cust.bredbandsbolaget.se has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:52 (you were AFK 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: And you didn't come in last. 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Congrats. 19:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :p 19:52 *Chris Seremony Song Comes on* 19:52 <@ChrisMcLean> (I hate when I'm AFK... VERY much. -.-) 19:53 (Calm down) 19:53 <@ChrisMcLean> (EVERYONE NEEDS TO VOTE!! -.-) 19:53 <@Noah|WM> (kk) 19:53 ChrisMcLean ~bbhinton1@ppp-70-128-47-205.dsl.ltrkar.swbell.net 19:53 realname : Java user from java.freenode.net 19:53 channels : @#TDWIKI-RP @#TDWIKI 19:53 server : niven.freenode.net OR, USA 19:53 account : Bbhinton15 19:53 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm missing votes from Lindsay, LeShawna, Izzy, and Heather.) 19:54 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm missing votes from LeShawna, Izzy, and Heather.)* 19:54 :) 19:54 Duncan: LeShawna, We cool? from like a few episode ago about the whole voting you thing? 19:54 I didn't mean to vote you off 19:54 <@Heather-> Duncan, stop trying to win over LeShawna. 19:54 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: ? 19:54 <@Heather-> She's not stupid. She can tell that you want her in your stupid alliance. 19:54 <@Noah|WM> Don't you have Courtney? 19:54 <@Noah|WM> Stop sucking up with LeShawna 19:54 <@Noah|WM> :| 19:54 :@ 19:54 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :| 19:54 I am pologizing. 19:54 apologizing* 19:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) That Heather's a witch, 19:55 Can't I do one nice thing? 19:55 <@Noah|WM> Whatever (walks away) 19:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) I want to vote her off. 19:55 <@Heather-> And, Duncan, really...stop trying. You're about as strategic as that bag of chips that you stole from LeShawna in the second episode. 19:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: But that's gonna happen soon, everyone knows. 19:55 (conf) Heather is such a n00b. 19:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) So I might as well vote off-- (is cut off) 19:55 Uh-huh 19:55 and? 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean> ------------------------- BOARDING CEREMONY ------------------------- 19:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *sighs* 19:55 You really hurt me 19:55 <@Noah|WM> (conf) That person I voted off... weak link in the game. Ha! 19:55 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys are NOT gonna like this one! :p 19:55 *fluffs her hair* 19:55 <@Heather-> *rolls eyes* 19:55 :) 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Shall we get started? -w- 19:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) What I'm about to do is gonna be... painful. 19:56 *Chris Ceremony Song is back on* 19:56 <@Noah|WM> Yes. 19:56 (conf) It's a no brainer about this elimination 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, then. 19:56 <@Heather-> Can you please just eliminate Noah already? 19:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Let's go on with the show! 19:56 (Traveler STUF) 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *takes out 5 passports* 19:56 <@Heather-> We all know he's going home. 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Passports go to.... 19:56 Duncan|Zach3 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Noah (XD) 19:56 <@Heather-> *glares at Noah* 19:56 <@Heather-> o.o 19:56 :o 19:56 <@Heather-> :@ 19:56 <@Noah|WM> Thanks. :) 19:56 <@Heather-> Whatever. 19:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (My heart is beating QUICKLY> xD) 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... Izzy 19:56 <@Noah|WM> (walks over and gets Chris) 19:56 <@Heather-> I didn't even vote for him. 19:56 <@Heather-> :d 19:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: YAY! 19:56 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... LeShawna. 19:56 <@Noah|WM> (xD! It happened to me too dude) 19:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Mhm. ;) 19:56 <@Heather-> >.< 19:56 (Who got awards so far) 19:57 <@Heather-> *sigh* 19:57 <@Heather-> Good... 19:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Noah, Izzy, LeSHawna.) 19:57 <@Heather-> Job. 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> and... Heather. :| 19:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Good job on not going home. :p 19:57 <@Heather-> LeShawna. 19:57 <@Heather-> -.-' 19:57 <@Heather-> O.O 19:57 <@Heather-> Yes!! 19:57 :o 19:57 <@Heather-> Lindsay, prepare to get a passport. 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan, Lindsay... 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> This is the final passport of the evening. 19:57 It is? 19:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *clears throat* 19:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Err... 19:57 Did Trent get one? 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And, I'm afraid... I can't issue it either one of you yet................ For we have a tie. -.-' 19:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: CHris? 19:57 :o 19:57 <@Heather-> O.O 19:57 <@Heather-> :o 19:57 A tie? 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> 3 votes for Lindsay. 19:57 Watcher2 ~watcher@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:57 Watcher2 ~watcher@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit Quit 19:57 <@ChrisMcLean> 3 votes for Duncan. 19:58 <@Heather-> Which idiot voted off Lindsay?! 19:58 <@Heather-> >.> 19:58 :( 19:58 Duncan|Zach9 za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: CHris? 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: CHris? 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: CHris? 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes? 19:58 (OMG. Cant belive.) 19:58 (Who got awards?) 19:58 <@Heather-> *files nails* 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I'd like to use my immunity idol on Lindsay. :) 19:58 :o 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 19:58 O.o 19:58 <@Heather-> (Everyone but --) 19:58 :D 19:58 <@Heather-> O.O 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> LeShawna. 19:58 Izzy! 19:58 <@Heather-> :D 19:58 <@Heather-> LeShawna! 19:58 Awwww you're the best 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> By law, I am forced to ask you... 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Yes. -.- 19:58 ^.^ 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you SURE you want to do this? 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Yes. 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Are you SURE you want to do this? 19:58 O.O 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 19:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: YES> :@ 19:58 <@Heather-> LeShawna, you're the best!! 19:58 <@Heather-> :D 19:58 <@ChrisMcLean> That settles it. 19:58 (conf) Crap) 19:59 You can borrow my nail polish any time 19:59 :) 19:59 <@Heather-> *hugs LeShawna* 19:59 <@Heather-> :d 19:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Bye-bye, tough guy! :) 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay, LeShawna is probably you're BFFFL now. 19:59 *hugs LeShawna* 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> You have been saved. 19:59 Eeeeeeeee!! 19:59 (conf) for now... 19:59 <@Heather-> Seeya, Duncan. 19:59 <@Noah|WM> Bye Duncan. 19:59 :@ 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan.... With 3 official votes, it's time for you to go. 19:59 Sorry, Duncan :( 19:59 Alright 19:59 <@Heather-> I guess it goes to show you that brains never beats better brains. *taps head* 19:59 <@Heather-> :d 19:59 :o 19:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Got that right. 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> (XD) 19:59 HEather. You can go die 19:59 (Bye Bye Duncan.) 19:59 I have brains? 19:59 :D 19:59 Karma is gonna get you 19:59 Thanks Heather 19:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Dang. o.o 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan. 19:59 :) 19:59 (I hate how it's so one-sided by Gender) 19:59 :@ 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Get outta here. 19:59 Fine. 19:59 * Duncan|Zach9 jumps out 19:59 <@Heather-> *does that punch-fist thing to LeShawna* 19:59 <@Heather-> Bye, Duncan. 19:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (I love how only one RPer is female, too. xDDDDDDDDDDD) 19:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And there he goes!! 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> 6th place! 20:00 <@Heather-> Make sure Courtney doesn't smother you!! :d 20:00 HEATHER IS GONNA LOSE! 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan! 20:00 (That's me!) 20:00 <@Heather-> Sure I am. 20:00 <@Heather-> :d 20:00 <@Heather-> Bye, loser! 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *snickers evilly* 20:00 (YAY!!! LINDSAY'S SAFE!!!!) 20:00 DON'T CHOKE WITH RICHARD 20:00 <@Heather-> O.O 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see what's in store for our FINAL FIVE... 20:00 Traveler8 traveler@c-1d0ae255.017-73-7673743.cust.bredbandsbolaget.se has quit Java user signed off 20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> As we enter.... 20:00 <@Heather-> >:D 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Woo! P P P